Nonoxidizing antimicrobials are useful in many industrial systems including water systems, pulp and paper manufacturing, metal working fluid preservation, latex paint preservation, wood preservation, cosmetics preservation, and oil field and institutional hard-surface disinfection. However, despite the many commercially available nonoxidizing antimicrobials, none are entirely suitable for every application due to issues relating to efficacy, safety, environmental acceptability and cost.
Compounds containing gem bromonitro functionality have been shown to possess antimicrobial activity. The simplest of those compounds, bromonitromethane is reported to possess antimicrobial activity, but is also known to be unstable and unsuitable for commercial use. For example, Clark et al., in "Synthesis and Antimicrobial Activity of Aliphatic Nitro Compounds" state: "Bromonitromethane . . . inhibited all the organisms . . . but gave inconsistent results. This was attributed to the volatility of the compound, and it was not tested further." See, Clark et al., 17 J. Med. Chem. 977-81 (1974).
It can be seen from the above that the prior art has failed to develop practical application technology for the use of bromonitromethane as an effective industrial nonoxidizing biocide. A need therefore exists for stable solutions of bromonitromethane that can be used as antimicrobial agents against a broad spectrum of bacteria, algae and fungi. The present invention addresses that need.